Various types of vehicle recording devices are known in the prior art. Many of these prior art recording devices tend to employ either large cameras or cameras that are somehow exposed or visible to a passerby or a passenger. The visibility of these recording devices renders them susceptible to attracting thieves preying on unattended vehicles. Additionally, the visibility of these prior art cameras is a particular problem when confronted by police officers. A growing problem in the USA is the occurrence of hostile police activity targeted towards innocent and law abiding citizens. These hostile events usually involve unprofessional conduct by police officials and have resulted in unconstitutional arrests, improper civil forfeitures, and unnecessary harassment. While visible cameras would deter such police behavior during stops, these visible systems would fail to capture candid and abusive police behavior.
Thus, what is needed is vehicle recording device having both audio recording and video recording means camouflaged as an air freshener that can be inexpensively manufactured and installed within traditional vehicle cabin, or integrated as a component of a vehicle cabin, but retaining an aesthetic appearance of an air freshener so that it can capture candid and abusive police behavior.